User blog:BeaNOwl/Upcoming 2014 Releases, Official
For those wanting to know what 2014 will bring to Lalaloopsy, feel free to take a glance at this subject-to-change roster of the line-ups due for this year. It's been a dry spell lately hasn't it? Note, some of these might carry into 2015. Product Lines 'Full Size Dolls' *Tuffet Miss Muffet *Bun Bun Sticky Icing *Rosebud Longstem CONFIRMED *Toasty Sweet Fluff *Fancy Frost 'N' Glaze CONFIRMED *Frost I.C. Cone CONFIRMED *Candle Slice O'Cake CONFIRMED *Star Magic Spells CONFIRMED *Dotty Gale Winds CONFIRMED 'Color Me Dolls' *Squiggles 'N' Shapes CONFIRMED *Trace E. Doodles 'Lalaloopsy Girls' *Crumbs Sugar Cookie CONFIRMED *Bea Spells-a-Lot CONFIRMED *Pix E. Flutters CONFIRMED *Peanut Big Top CONFIRMED *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff CONFIRMED *Spot Splatter Splash CONFIRMED *Jewel Sparkles CONFIRMED *Tippy Tumblelina CONFIRMED *Jewel Sparkles styling kit *Peanut Big Top styling kit 'Babies' *Tippy Tumblelina CONFIRMED *Spot Splatter Splash CONFIRMED *Scoops Waffle Cone CONFIRMED *Bea Spells-a-Lot CONFIRMED *Sunny Side Up *Berry Jars 'N' Jam 'Babies Diaper Surprise' *Blossom Flowerpot CONFIRMED *Peanut Big Top CONFIRMED 'Baking Oven' Real working oven includes 1 doll and recipe mix, 3 versions 'Lalaloopsy Tinies' After the Micros were discontinued, these will be replacing Micro Lalaloopsy *Lalaloopsy Tinies 10-Pack - Style 1 CONFIRMED *Lalaloopsy Tinies 10-Pack - Style 2 CONFIRMED *Lalaloopsy Tinies 10-Pack - Style 3 CONFIRMED *Lalaloopsy Tinies 10-Pack - Style 4 CONFIRMED *Lalaloopsy Tinies 10-Pack - Style 5 CONFIRMED *Lalaloopsy Tinies 10-Pack - Style 6 CONFIRMED *Crumbs House, Crumbs Sugar Cookie CONFIRMED *Jewel's House, Jewel Sparkles CONFIRMED *Rosy's Pet Hospital, Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises CONFIRMED *Sew Royal Castle, Prince Handsome & Cinder Slippers CONFIRMED 'Mini Lalaloopsy' '"Basic" assortment' *Mint E. Stripes CONFIRMED *Winter Snowflake CONFIRMED *Yuki Kimono CONFIRMED *Smile E. Wishes CONFIRMED 'Moments in Time' *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Jewel Sparkles *Pillow Featherbed 'Birthday Cake Collection' *Candle Slice O'Cake *TBA *TBA *TBA 'Unknown assortment' *Sweetie Candy Ribbon *Fuzzy Grrrs-A-Lot *Queenie Red Heart 'School Days' *Includes Bea, Spot, Specs, Scribbles, & Squirt CONFIRMED 'Silly Sleepover' *Includes Pillow, Mittens, Blanket, Bundles, & Sprinkle CONFIRMED 'Playsets' *New Sew Sweet Playhouse, replacing the original 2012 version CONFIRMED 4 new playset bundles *Marina Anchors' Bubble Fun CONFIRMED *Crumbs' Tea Party CONFIRMED *Pillow's Sleepover Party CONFIRMED *Berry's Kitchen CONFIRMED 'Mini Sister Packs' *The Flowerpot Sisters - Petal Flowerpot + Blossom Flowerpot CONFIRMED *The Tiki Wiki Sisters - Kiwi Tiki Wiki + Mango Tiki Wiki CONFIRMED *The Tumblelina Sisters - Twisty Tumblelina + Tippy Tumblelina CONFIRMED *The La Sweet Sisters - Mimi La Sweet + Suzette La Sweet CONFIRMED 'Loopy Hair Dolls' MINI *Coral Sea Shells CONFIRMED *Sahara Mirage CONFIRMED *Cinder Slippers *Marina Anchors The above 4 may also receive large dolls, due possibly later this year following into 2015 'Lalaloopsy Littles' *Cape Riding Hood (Scarlet) CONFIRMED *Bow Bah Peep (Bah) CONFIRMED *Pumpkin Slippers (Cinder) CONFIRMED *Beauty Fairest (Snowy) CONFIRMED Updates *'4/13/14' The 4 new large dolls (Frost, Rosebud, Star, & Candle) and 4 new mini sister packs confirmed, pics leaked. *'4/21/14' New mini assortment confirmed, first pic of mini Smile E. Wishes leaked. *'4/23/14' More confirmation/proof of new mini assortment, preview images revealed of other three dolls. (Mint E. Stripes, Yuki Kimono, Winter Snowflake) *'6/6/14' Confirmation of the new line titled "Tinies", image of promotional ad/poster of complete Tinies merchandise/products. *'6/7/14' First look and proof of the new wave of mini sister packs, preview images revealed of Coral & Sahara. *'6/16/14' Confirmation of new Littles, first preview image of Cape. As well as unexpected new large release Dotty Gale Winds. *'6/17/14' First look and proof of Lalaloopsy Girls, with Crumbs, Spot, & Peanut. As well as confirmation of new mini bundles School Days & Silly Sleepover. Preview image of Cinder's Little, Pumpkin - and Snowy's Little, Beauty. Spring 2014 preview leaks.jpg|'4/13/14' Spring 2014 preview leaks 2.0.jpg|'4/21/14' 2014 spring-summer mini assortment - preview leak.JPG|'4/23/14' Series 3 mini lh coral & sahara.jpg|'6/7/14' Summer-Fall 2014 Littles preview leaks.jpg|'6/17/14' Lalaloopsy Girls - entire lineup preview stock pic.jpg|'6/14/14' Queenie Red Heart - large core doll - preview leak.jpg|'8/2/14' Sweetie Candy Ribbon - large core doll - preview leak.jpg|'8/2/14' Toasty Sweet Fluff - large core doll - preview leak.jpg|'8/2/14' Fuzzy Grrrs-a-Lot - large core doll - preview leak.JPG|'8/4/14' Boo Scaredy Cat - Mini Lalaloopsy - preview leak.JPG|'8/4/14' Category:Blog posts